Detective Blake Belladonna VPD
by StainedGlassRoses
Summary: Blake Belladonna is a cop in the big city of Vale. She's been kidnapped multiple times by her ex lover, and most dangerous crime boss in all of Vale, Adam Taurus. Through all the pain and heartbreak, she has a light in the darkness. Her girlfriend and best friend, Yang Xiao Long. But when Blake gets kidnapped again, will Yang save her in time? Real life AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm doing a new story! I will hopefully update once a week. Don't hold me to that, I'm terrible at schedules. Its a real life AU in first person. I hope you all enjoy, and on to the story!**

I step over a dress, its torn and bloody. "This guy was messy huh?" I look over at my partner, and girlfriend. Her name is Yang Xiao long. "I've seen cleaner kills." I say, kneeling beside the victims body. "Poor girl." I brush some of her brown hair out of her face. She looks barely older then seventeen. "What do you think happened?" Yang asked, kneeling next to me. "Well, from the neighbors saying there was screaming, and the fact that she is dead, I think it was probably murder." I say. Yang looks at me, rolling her eyes. "No, really?."

We take the girls body to the lab for an autopsy. The doctor said she was stabbed.. "Do you know who she is?" I ask him. "No, not yet. Trust me though, we will catch this guy." We always do.

I sigh and leave the lab. I walk to my car and get in. "Hello." I gasp and look behind me. It's only my friend Ruby. "You look a bit jumpy Blake. Another bad case?" I nod. "Yeah."

Ruby is my partner Yang's little sister. She is only eighteen, and her sister, like the rest, or most of us, are twenty three. "So I'm guessing you need a ride?" I ask. She nods, trying to hide a small smile.

"Come sit up here." I say, patting the seat next to me. She jumps up and buckles in. "So, what was the case?" She asks as we drive off. "Teen found dead. Stabbed ten times" I say. She looks down. "That's awful." I nod. "Yeah, people aren't the nicest sometimes." She nods.

"So, where are you staying tonight?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, I was thinking Weiss's place, but Pyrrha texted me so I might go hang with them." Weiss and Pyrrha, along with Ren, Nora, and Jaune, are friends of mine. We met when we were kids, sticking together. Though, Pyrrha came later, we took her in.

We pull into Pyrrha's driveway. "Thanks Blake!" Ruby says before jumping out of the car. I'm about to drive away when Pyrrha comes outside. "Hey Pyrrha. What's up?" I ask. "I was wondering if you want to come inside. There's pizza."said, leaning into the open car window. I smile. "What kind of pizza?" "Cheese." "Okay." I get out of the car and follow her inside.

I step into the duplex. Its owned by Taiyang, Yang and Ruby's dad. Ren and Nora stay in one side, with Pyrrha and Jaune in the other. Every one is sitting down, eating pizza and watching TV. "Hey Blake!" Nora says cheerily. I wave back. Nora is the polar opposite of her 'friend' Ren. Unlike Pyrrha and Jaune, they haven't said they were dating yet.

"Hello." Ren said with out looking up from his book. "What are you reading Ren?" I ask, sitting next to them. "A book." He replied. I snorted. "Wow, that answers so much." I say sarcasticly. He puts the book down and laughs. "How have you been?" "Good." I answer. For a few minutes we just make small talk while Nora and Ruby shove their faces with pizza and Pyrrha and Jaune snuggle.

I grab a slice of pizza as the the door opens to reveal Weiss and Yang. Weiss is the daughter to a multibillion dollar company and is richer then most rich people, and Yang is a boxer and detective part time. Ruby is a waitress and apprentice baker, Ren is a chef, Nora is a beta tester for a big gaming company, Jaune is an architect, and Pyrrha is a model. I'm just a cop.

They sit down, and Yang grabs some pizza. "Are you going to have any Weiss?" Yang asks with her mouth full. Weiss slightly gags and says something along the lines of 'I already ate' before turning to the TV. "Hey guys, we have a movie if you want to watch that." Jaune says, getting up. We all nod in agreement.

The movie is a scary movie called The Call. It was a good movie. I like it, its one of my personal favorites. Ruby and Weiss got pretty scared, but nobody else did. After the movie ended, I got a call. I excused myself out of the room and answered it. "Hello?" "We need you now! Theres a shooting at West Atlas Street, come as quick as you can." After that the call ended.

I enter the living room. "I have to go guys. Thanks for dinner. Bye." With a quick kiss on the cheek to Yang, I leave. On the way there I realize how strange the call was. Nothing other then the street address and telling me to come quickly. When I get there I step out of the car. I notice theres no noise, no panick. Quietly, I go into the building.

"Hello darling." I turn to see my former boss and lover, Adam Taurus. "Adam!?" I nearly yell as he walks over to me."Long time no see Blake." I'm about to scream as something white covers my vision and the world goes black.

 **Yeah, I wanted Yang and Blake to be together because who doesn't? Torchwick will appear soon, as well as most every one else. Weiss and Ruby are together along with Ren and Nora, and Jaune and Pyrrha. I hope you enjoyed and a moment of silence for Monty Oum who passed away two years ago today. This chapter was pretty fun to write. Also, I will reply to every one who comments, I promise. Reviews always welcom, as well as suggestions. Okay, see you guys next time. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! A total of 49 people have read this. Hopefully more after this chapter lol. Shout out to DireLegendz for Following and Favoriting! You are the first one of both lol.**

 **Yuligan101: Glad you like it. Hopefully you still will after this lol**

 **HIYU HARUKA: Look! I updated finally! Sorry for the wait.**

 **DireLegendz: MY GOD! I'M UPDATING! THIS IS CRAZY! Yeah I really need to update more. I'm sorry!**

I wake up, my head pounding. "Ugh." I groan and rub my forehead. Or, well, I would have. I look down to see I'm tied to a chair. "Wha..." I look around and see I'm in a bedroom. With Adam sitting on the bed. "Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." He smirked. I shake my head to keep from blacking out again. He must have given me a strong drug.

"Wh...why am I here?" I ask, groggily. He gets off the bed and walks towards me. "I want it to be like before, Blake. When it was just me and nobody else mattered. When all we needed in life was each other." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip, thinking about the choices I had to escape. "I'll never come back to you again!" I spat, kicking him in the shin. Wrong choice. He snarled and slapped me across the face. "You stupid bitch!" He yelled.

He pulled out a knife and ran in across my face, the cold metal giving me goose bumps. "Oh what a big mistake you made, Blake." He said, shoving the knife into my stomach. I scream in pain, tears streaming down my face. He smirked and left the room. Some how, through the pain and drug induced lightheadedness, I remember a small pocket knife Ruby gave me. I grab it out of my back pocket and cut the ropes.

I look down and pull out the knife. I bite my lip to keep from screaming.I climb out the window and onto the fire escape, and into the street below. With an adrenaline boost, I ran to a far off street. Pulling out my phone, I see I have multiple missed calls an texts from every one. I call up Yang. _"Blake! Where are you!? Are you hurt!?"_ Yang yells. "Hehe yeah. I think I need a ambulance, but I'll Yang in there." Wow, blood loss must really mess with your head. She asks where I am and sends an ambulance. I black out before it gets here.

* * *

When I come to, I'm instantly blinded by the harsh, bright white lights. I hold my hand up to my head and massage my eyes. After getting adjusted to the light, I look around. I'm in a hospital bed, with Yang in the only chair. "Yang?" She jerks awake. "Huh wha...?" She wipes drool off her chin and looks at me. "Your awake! Thank gods!" I stiffen up as she runs over and hugs me.

She lets go as the doctor walks in. "Ah, miss Belladonna. I see your awake. How are you feeling?" He asks. I try to sit up, grimacing in pain. "Not to great." He nods. Understandable. I doubt any one would after being stabbed in the stomach." He said. "Well in that case, I'm doing great." I say sarcastically.

"Blake, do you know who stabbed you?" Yang asks, face etched with worry. "Yeah...you could say that." I say. Yang sighs and turns to the doctor. "How much is the bill going to be?" He laughs. "Don't worry about that. Some one has...taken care of that." After talking for a few more minutes, he leaves. I sigh and look at my hands, seeing my nails had grown longer. "Yang, how long have I been out?" I look up at her. She bites her lip. "A week." I gasp. "Yang-" I'm cut off when every one comes in. "Blake!" Ruby runs over and hugs me. I smile and hug her back.

Weiss comes over and brushes my hair. "Why?" I ask, confused. "Because, your hair is a mess. I'm fixing it." She said, trying to hide a small smile. She finishes and helps me up. "Okay, everyone but Yang leave." She orders. They do and Yang and her help me dress. Afterwards, we leave the hospital. We make awkward small talk for awhile until Weiss asks whats been on her and Yang's mind.

"So...what happened?" She asks. "Well, I got a call. And I went there. And got kidnapped. And was out for a bit. And then I got stabbed. And I escaped." I say. They look at each other. "Who stabbed you?" I sigh and look out the window. "My ex?" I say it like a question. "You have an...ex?" Yang asks me, with a hurt expression. Crap, I never told her. "It was a long time ago..."

"Before I became a cop I wasn't in the best of situations. Doing less than honorable things for questionable people. I was in trouble and he...came." I say. "Who was _he_?" Weiss asked. I take a deep breath. "Adam Taurus." You could hear a pin drop. "You mean, you had dated the most dangerous crime boss in all of Vale?" Weiss's jaw dropped.

"Yeah. I didn't know at the time. When I found out, I tried to run. But he found me. This isn't the first time he's hurt me. He's done worse. Didn't kill me. But close." I look up and see the car has stopped and they watch me, expressions of horror on there faces. "What?" I ask. "He did worse to you!? Blake, you nearly died!"

I sigh and step out of the car. "He will have to try a lot harder than that." I say, and walk inside. I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I look terrible. My face is paper white and my hair is stringy. My eyes are blood shot and have bags under them. I prop my elbows on the sink and hang my head in my hands. my vision blurs and tears drip down into the sink in a silent cry for mercy or sanity.

There's a knock on the door and I stand up abruptly. "Blake? Are you okay?" The soft voice and knock belong to surprisingly Nora. "Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine." I lie. "I heard you crying. I'm coming in." She opens the door before I can object. I quickly wipe my yes and try to smile. "See? I'm fine." She shakes her head. "No. You aren't. I can see it in your eyes. Please just let us help." She said, and hugs me.

We leave the bathroom and walk into the living room. Every one is there. Even Sun and Neptune, who we work with, and Coco, Velvet, Yatsu, and Fox. I go sit down by Yang and she puts an arm around me. "Blake, are you okay?" Velvet asks. "Yeah." I smile halfheartedly.

Ren walks in with his apron on. "Lunch is ready." He says. We all walk into the kitchen. He made tuna fish sandwiches. "These are amazing Ren!" Ruby says with her mouth full. "Ruby, don't talk with your mouth full." Weiss scolds her. Velvet doesn't touch her sandwich.

"You okay Vel?" I ask. She nods. "Yeah. Its just that I don't eat meat." She says. Ren hears her and walks up to her with a salad. "Sorry, I forgot." He said, dishing some on to her plate. After lunch we go watch a movie. This time an old Disney movie called Hercules. Its pretty funny, and Pyrrhas favorite. Jaune is pretty good at making her happy. I watch them and the movie for a bit when I got a call on my phone. I went to pick it up, but Yang beat me to it.

"Hello?" She says. "Blake! We need you now! There has been a shooting at Oakland drive! Come quick!" "Who is this?" She asks. "Um, detective Sun." She looks over at Sun. "Huh. Cause the real Sun is sitting across from me." Who ever they were cursed over the phone, and hung up. We all laughed about it. I look around and smile. Every one was having fun, laughing, smiling.

But the call still bothers me. It was so familiar to the one last time. Whoever they were, they knew I was out of the hospital. They knew I would come to a call like that. So, who where they?

 **Haha more cliff hangers! Aren't I great? No? I know. This chapter took FOREVER! Don't know why, but it did. Sorry for the 21 day wait lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... Yep I know, its been over five months...But I'm writing again! No need to be upset with me. I was going to update this sooner, but I wrecked my bike and tore my hands up. I couldn't type until a few days ago.**

 **DireLegendz: If you are still here after the five month wait, I applaud you. AND HERE"S MORE!**

 **Guest: Yeah. And if you can guess who is calling, then you get a...a gold star because for some reason, there is one on my computer! And you will see their next step in this chapter!**

 **Also, warning, this chapter gets a bit dark. Like, Neo getting her tongue cut out dark.**

* * *

After the movie, everyone heads home, except for me and start helping Pyrrha and Jaune clean up.

"So, who do you think it was on the phone?" Jaune asks, washing a plate.

I put down the broom I was using to sweep. "I..don't know. Its strange how similar it was to the one before. The person knew I was out of the hospital, which means they have been watching me." I said.

Jaune sets the plate down. "It is strange."

"Whats strange?" Pyrrha asked, walking into the kitchen.

"The phone call I got." I said, finishing up the floor.

"I see. It was indeed strange." She said.

We finished cleaning up the house and me and Yang went back to our apartment.

* * *

Two people sat in a warehouse. A man with a bowler hat and red hair, and Adam Taurus.

"What do you mean, it wasn't her on the phone?" Adam seethed.

"I mean it wasn't her. It was some other chick." The guy with red hair said, raising his hands in defense.

"Listen Roman, you will find her, or your daughter won't see the light of day again." Adam growled, grabbing the front of Roman's shirt.

Roman's eyes widened with fear. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." He snarled, dropping him. Adam snapped his fingers and a man came into the room, carrying a cage. Inside the cage was a girl with pink and brown hair. She was gagged and handcuffed.

"Neo!" Roman yelled, running up to the cage.

"If you don't find Blake and get her here by tomorrow night, I will cut a piece of her off. Every night that Blake isn't here, I cut more." Adam said, gesturing to Neo.

"I will find Blake, but please, don't hurt my baby girl." Roman pleaded.

Neo manged to work the gag off.

"Daddy!" She cried, struggling to move around in the small cage.

"Oh, and just so you know I'm serious-" Adam paused and turned to the guy holding the cage, "cut out her tongue." He said.

Roman watched in horror as more men came out, holding him back and taking his daughter out of the cage.

Screams rang through the warehouse, coming from both Neo and Roman. They dropped her to the ground and let Roman go. He ran over to Neo and hugged her. She spat blood from her mouth.

Adam snarled at the father and daughter. "You have twenty four hours. Get to it." He said, walking away.

* * *

Me and Yang got ready for bed.

"Hey, you seem distracted, are you okay?" She asked, putting on a yellow tank top.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Its just the call I got earlier." I said.

"Yeah, it was a bit off. Don't worry though, I'll be your tough body guard!" She said, picking me up.

"Yang." I giggled. We laid in bed and cuddled, soon falling asleep.

I woke up to the sound of glass breaking.

"Whazzat?" Yang said groggily. She sat up and turned the lamp on.

I held a finger to my lips and listened. There was another crash, and cursing.

I grabbed a gun from the nightstand. Yang grabbed a flash light and we quietly went into the living room.

Standing in our living room, was a man in a bowler hat. Blood covered his white jacket and tears stained his face. On our couch was a girl, around Ruby's age. She was bleeding from the mouth.

"Put your hands up!" I said, pointing the gun at him.

"I...I'm so sorry." He said quietly. I looked at him confused.

In a few steps, he reached me. He drew a cane from some where and hit Yang in the head.

"Yang!" I cried. The man grabbed me, putting a bag on my head.

I screamed, but it came out muffled.

"Stay quiet. I'm going to put this gun in the back of your shirt, okay? I don't want to do this, but I have to save my daughter. " The man whispered.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him. He didn't answer.

I feel him put me in the front seat of a car and tie my wrists.

The back car door opened and I heard coughing. The car started and the man drove off. I stayed silent as the person in the back continued to cough.

"Oh Neo.." The man said sadly.

Soon the car came to a stop. The door next to me opened.

"Hello, my love." Adam said.

I gasped. I felt a needle get shoved in my arm and I began to feel lightheaded.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder harshly. I gasped for breath as he walked. The car I was in drove off, and we entered a building.

 **Man, Blake isn't good at not being kidnapped. Poor Blake. And Neo. I know a lot of people think of her as Roman's girlfriend, but I like to think of her as his daughter. Also, Roman is here! Yay! Everyone's favorite red headed villain is here. Or at least my favorite villain. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any ideas for it, tell me! Okay, bye!**


	4. Notice

**Hey guys. I know this isn't the kind of thing you wanted but unfortunately, my laptop got broken today, which sucks because I had nineteen chapters of a story I was writing gone**

 **I am hoping I can get it fixed, or I can get a new one soon, but until then this story is on pause.**

 **Oh, and I'm writing this from my phone, which is really hard to write with. Thanks for being here, and have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow. There are now two requests to make this rated M. I'm sorry, but unless I get too graphic with gore or something, this story won't be rated M. But having said that, this is on the fine line between T and M. What's in store for poor miss Blake? Pain and misfortune. Sorry to all the Blake fans out there. It may look like I hate Blake, but I don't. She's actually one of my favorite characters! Oh, and there will be cussing. If you don't like cussing, why are you on this fanfiction? There was cussing in the first chapter.**

 **Aura: Well, I'm going to use some of those things. Thanks for the ideas! Though, now detailed things, maybe just mentions? I don't know? We'll see. Though, by the warning I think its obvious. Oh, and I'm very glad you like it! I actually didn't think this story would do to well, but its actually doing great!**

 **Rikku: Look, you get to see what happens!**

 **DireLegendz: I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH! Thanks for reading! It means a lot! You get a smiley face and my appreciation ^-^**

 **Guest #2: Hmm... Sorry, this isn't smut. There will be mentions, but no detail. Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest #1: Thanks! I try my best! I'm glad you like it!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION TO SEXUAL ASSAULT! THIS MATTER IS NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY. THIS IS A FANFICTION, AND THE CONTENTS AND CHARACTERS ARE FICTION, BUT SEXUAL ASSAULT IS NOT! SO PLEASE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Thank you.**

My head pounded, as an odd weight settled on my torso. Everything hurt. I opened my eyes, and lifted my self up. I looked over and saw Adam laying next to me, arm draped over my waist. I gasped, and looked down to see I was naked. I felt sick to my stomach, and stumbled to the bathroom. I retched over the sink, as foot steps approached me. I felt a hand on my back, rubbing my lower back soothingly.

"Are you okay, my love?" Adam asked softly.

"Get...get away from me!" I screamed, stumbling across the room. The world spun, as I tripped and fell into the bathtub, pulling the curtain down with me.

Adam laughed, and pulled me up. "My dear, that's not what you said last night."

"You sick bastard!" I yelled, pulling my arm away from him. I ducked under him and ran out of the room. I grabbed my clothes and put them on frantically. Adam grabbed my hair, and yanked me back.

"And where do you think you're going, my pet?" He growled. He pushed me against the wall, ramming my head into it. He threw me to the ground, and kicked me in the stomach.

He grabbed handcuffs from the drawer, and handcuffed me to the bed. He got up and got dressed as well.

"Let me go!" I shouted, struggling helplessly against the handcuffs.

"No. You will never leave me again. You will never leave my side. And I will have you whenever I want." He said, leaning down. He cupped my face roughly in his hands, and pressed his lips against mine.

I breathed in sharply, taken aback. I opened my mouth and bit his lip as hard as I could.

He jumped back, and licked his now bleeding lip. "You're going to fucking pay for that!" He growled. He kicked me in the stomach once more, and left the room.

I leaned my head against the post of the bed, as tears ran down my face. "Yang... What have I done?" I cried out softly.

I sat for a few minutes, trying to think of a way to escape. I remembered the gun that the guy out in the back of my shirt. I looked around for it, and saw it under the dresser. I begand struggling harder against the handcuffs, managing to get one hand free.

* * *

Yang sat at a table with Ruby and Weiss.

"I'm going to call up everyone else. We are going to search this entire god damn city until we find Blake." Yang said, slamming her fist on the table.

She got up and left the room. Dialing up Pyrrha, she ran a hand through her hair,

"Hello?" Pyrrha said.

"Listen. We need to gather everyone. Last night someone broke in, and kidnapped Blake." Yang explained.

"Oh my god. I'll get everyone to your apartment in fifteen minutes. Hang in there, we will find her." Pyrrha assured.

"I...I have to go." Yang hung up. She leaned against the wall and slid down, holding her head in her hands. She began to absentmindedly scratch at her arm.

"Yang? Are you okay?" Yang looked over to see a very worried Weiss and Ruby.

"Yeah..I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

"No Yang, you aren't. Look at your arm! You're bleeding. You've been sitting here for the last ten minutes, scratching your arm." Weiss said. She walked over, and grabbed her arm.

Yang looked up at, tears running down her face. "What if we don't find her? What if we're to late!? What if-" Yang was cut off when Weiss slapped her.

"Don't. Say. That. She will be fine! We will find her! Get a hold of yourself. You need to be strong, this isn't about you!" Weiss yelled.

There was a knock on the door, and Ruby went to answer it. Everyone came into the small apartment.

"Is...Is Yang okay?" Nora asked.

"I'm fine. We need to find Blake. I suspect the man who kidnapped her works for Adam Taurus." Yang said.

"Adam Taurus? Why would he want Blake?" Sun asked.

"He's an old lover, with bitter feelings. He's the one who stabbed her. We need to find her before anything worse happens, and I say we start with that guy. He sounded like the same guy we got the call from, but I can't be sure. Do you think you can track the number?" Yang asked Neptune.

"Yeah. Did Blake leave her phone?" He asked. Yang nodded and went to grab it.

She came back and Sun went though the recent numbers. He found the number.

"I'll go track this number. I'll call you when I find anything." Neptune said, and walked away with the phone.

After the left, they all sat around the table talking about what they should do, awaiting anxiously for any information. Finally it did.

"The guys name is Roman Torchwick. He doesn't seem to have any track record, save for a noise complaint when he was eighteen. Anyway his address is 836 east Patch street." He hung up.

"I'll head there. I don't want to intimidate him, so how about Ren and Pyrrha come with me." Yang said.

"Sure. Call us if you need backup." Jaune said. As everyone got ready to go, Sun pulled Yang aside.

"Listen Yang, you can be pretty hot headed at times, and this guy knocked you out and kidnapped Blake. Please, don't do anything dangerous. I'm begging you." He said softly.

Yang sighed. "I know. I've grown and matured more, I'm different than what I was a few years ago. And besides, I'm not the only person I'm protecting."

Sun pulled her into a hug. "Be safe."

He let go and they left. Ren opted to drive, upon seeing Yang's distressed state.

She sat in the back. It was raining. She watched rain drops hit the window, mind wandering. They soon got to Roman's house. Yang went up and knocked on the door. A woman with black hair and a red dress answered.

"Roman, you have company." She said, before brushing past them. She got into a black sports car that was parked in the driveway and left.

He looked at Yang, fear in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me. I had to save my daughter."

"May we come in?" Ren asked. Roman nodded and stepped aside.

Neo sat on the couch, playing video games. Roman went over and sat next to her.

"So. Where did you drop Blake off?" Yang asked.

"The apartment buildings on Signal avenue. Listen, I'm really sorry about last night. Neo was in danger, and she's the light of my life. I'm so, so sorry for what I did." Roman hung his head.

"Do you have history with Adam?" Pyrrha asked, sitting in a chair.

"Yeah. Awhile ago, he helped me out of a bad situation. You see, his dad was friends with mine, and I was on the streets. Neo's mother, wasn't fit for taking care of her, and I had to take her. Adam helped me get a house. At the time, I hadn't known he was the biggest crime boss in Vale. But he said I owed him, and when the time come for me to pay my dues, I would pay with the thing I loved the most. I brushed it off, thinking he was joking around. But he wasn't. He kidnapped Neo, and told me if I didn't find Blake that night, he would hurt Neo. I didn't believe him, until he cut out her tongue." He said sadly. Neo frown, creasing her brow. She patted his shoulder.

"I assume this is Neo?" Ren said, motioning to the small girl. She nodded.

"She doesn't look very old. What, are you thirteen?" Yang guessed.

Neo huffed and shook her head, upset.

"Um, she's eighteen." Roman said.

"I see. Do you know why Adam wanted Blake?" Pyrrha asked.

"No. I'm sorry that's all I know. I hope I was of some help, and I hope you find her soon. Oh, I almost forgot. I slipped the gun that she had in the back of her shirt, so she isn't completely defenseless." Roman said.

* * *

I quickly went over and grabbed the gun. I checked to see if it was still loaded. It was. I sighed in relief. That relief was short lived, as I heard the door open. I turned to see Adam. He narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you get that?" He snarled.

"Don't come any closer." I warned. My hands shook slightly.

"Blake, you know better. You know you can't defeat me." He ran at me, and grabbed my wrist, twisting the gun away from me. I headbutted him, only for him to pull me closer, and pin me against the wall.

"Now my dearest, how about you stop fighting." He whispered. His breath on my neck making my hair raise.

"I will never stop fighting. I will escape. and you will be brought down." I said. I kneed him in the stomach, and pushed him away. He fell to the floor, and grabbed the gun, pointing it at me.

He stood up. "I suggest that you obey me, or else." He stepped forward and pulled me into him, pressing the gun the the base of my skull, and lifting my chin so I would look at him.

"Poor, poor Blake. So naive, and innocent. Maybe I should teach you how the real world works, how cruel it can be." He said. His hand trailed down, and under my shirt.

"Adam...Please don't do this." I begged.

He looked at me with cruel, cold, merciless eyes. "To late."

He threw me into the bed, and climbed on top of me.

* * *

Yang drove them to the apartment buildings, determined to find Blake. She pulled up and went inside, Pyrrha and Ren following closely behind.

She turned to face them. "I want you two to stay here. I have no idea what we could walk into, and I don't want you hurt." She said.

"Okay. Please, call us if you need anything." Pyrrha said. Yang nodded and walked off.

Soon, she found the right apartment. She kicked open the door and looked around. It appeared to be empty She soon came across a room with the door slightly ajar, and the sound of crying coming from it.

She opened the door and saw Blake huddled in the corner, sobbing, and naked. Yang ran over to her, pulling the blanket from the bed and draping it over her.

"Blake, baby, are you okay?" She asked gently, kneeling in front of her.

She shook her head, as Yang embraced her. They both jumped when the door slammed.

Yang quickly stood and turned around. Adam leaned against the wall, smirking.

"So, you must be Yang." He said, walking up to her.

"What did you to to Blake?" She growled.

"I finally took what was mine." He said.

Yang's eyes widened and Blake sobbed harder. Adam laughed, and grabbed Yang's wrist. "You should have heard how she screamed."

"YOU MONSTER!" Yang screamed, punching him as hard as she could across the face. She followed with an uppercut and a kick to the stomach. She dropped down on him, and punched him repeatedly in the face.

Ren and Pyrrha heard the noise and ran upstairs. Ren pulled Yang off a now bloody and beaten Adam, as Pyrrha crouched down, calming Blake down.

"Why? Why won't you let me kill him!? He deserves it!" Yang cried, beating against Ren's arms.

"Yang, calm down. What did he do?" Ren asked, flinching as she elbowed his jaw.

"He...I...I don't know." She confessed.

Ren walked over, and bent down. "Blake, do you want to tell us what happened?" He asked gently.

She looked up at him with a tear stained face. "He... He raped me." She whispered.

Ren's eyes darkened, Pyrrha gasped and covered her mouth, and Yang stormed over to Adam. She kicked him across the face, stomach, chest, and ribs.

"Yang, I get you're mad, but we need to get her to the hospital." Pyrrha said. Yang nodded and walked over. She gently picked up Blake. Blake clung to her, sobbing.

She got into the back of the car, as Ren and Pyrrha got in the front.

Yang sang to her softly, stroking her hair. They soon pulled up to the hospital, and Yang carried her in. The doctor pushed them from the room, and shut the door behind them. They sat in the waiting area, and Yang hung her head in her hands.

"I failed her... I let her get hurt..." She said quietly.

Pyrrha put her hand on Yang's back. "Don't say that. You did all you could."

"I should have done more! I should have fought harder, or found her sooner, I... I didn't do enough." She said, a small sob escaping from her lips.

"No, Yang. You couldn't have done any more than you did. Please stop beating yourself up over it." Ren said.

Yang sniffed, tears falling from her cheeks. "But its my fault! I should have-"

Ren cut her off. "Yang, stop. When Blake comes out of that room, she will need someone strong to be there for her. Are you going to be that person?" Ren asked firmly.

"But I-" She stopped at the look Ren gave her, and hung her head once more. "I will be strong for Blake." The door opened, making them all jump slightly.

He wore a grim expression. "Ms. Belladonna will unfortunately have severe physiological trauma after this incident. She won't want to be touched, and might not want to be around men. Right now I'm having a few female nurses look her over. If she wants visitors, I shall let you know." He explained. He walked off, leaving the three to their thoughts.

 **Wow, okay, that's finally done. I worked on this for about a week, and to be honest, this was one of the hardest chapters to write. It was very emotional for me, and dug up some stuff I'm sensitive about. I hope you enjoyed, and- wait, is this seriously how I'm going to end this chapter? Nope! I was thinking I could do a Q &A! If, you know, you wanted that... If you do, P.M me questions, and I will answer them. If you don't have a FanFiction account, email me at elizabethzebrastrong111 and leave a name. I will be posting that if and/or when I get enough questions. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Bye!**

 **P.S Longest chapter I have ever done! Its 2,798 words. That's long for what I usually write.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Why am I writing this at six in the morning? Why aren't I getting sleep? Why haven't I slept for like, three days? Because I'm sick. I also didn't have WiFi for ten days, because I was on a cruise. I don't want to sound spoiled, or like, a typical snooty, rich girl (because I'm beyond broke, and my grandpa took me on a cruise. Thanks grandpa!) but it kinda sucked. Because I was sick, and we only went to one port we were supposed to. And I couldn't swim the whole time. Every girl older than thirteen most likely knows why. But it was still a cruise, so I shouldn't complain. So last time, crazy things happened! Blake was sexually assaulted, Yang beat the crap out of Adam, and Ren snapped at Yang. Time to answer some reviews!**

 **Aura: Again, I like Blake too! It may not seem so in this story but I do. And your ideas were great, so thanks for sharing them! Aaaand oh boy, is this chapter going to be crazy. Even crazier than the last. He didn't get arrested, and nor is anything broken. He has things planed, and they aren't good. As for the rest, all spoilers! Can't say any more. Sorry ;-;**

 **Frozenheart7: Now, my dearest reader, you may have more! You may see what will happen to Adam, and our poor, broken, Blake.**

 **DireLegendz: You know, that actually means a lot. I am so, so happy you like this story. When I posted it, I didn't think anyone would like it. But so many great people read it, and review it! Like you, so thank you ^-^**

* * *

I stared down at my hands, mind flashing back to Adam. Tears dripped down my face and onto the blanket. There was a quiet knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" Yang called out softly.

"Yeah.." The door opened, and she walked into the room. She sat in a chair next to the bed I was in, the only sound coming from the machines around the room, beeping every few seconds.

"You must be ashamed of me, right?" I asked quietly.

"Oh Blake, I would never be ashamed of you! It isn't your fault, don't blame yourself!" She said, rapping her arms around me. I hugged her back, clinging to her like my life depended on it.

"I'm sorry, I did all I could to stop him... He wouldn't stop... I tried not to scream, or cry, but I c-couldn't...I failed... I let you down..." I sobbed.

"Blake no... You didn't fail me. What he did was terrible and cruel, and in no way your fault. Don't beat yourself up over this." Yang said.

I leaned against Yang, my arms falling limp. Her words hit me, mixing in with other thoughts and memories. I tried to push them back, to forget the pain and depression that came with each one, but found it impossible. No, she was right. This wasn't my fault. I pulled away from Yang and sat up straight.

"I...I think I want to go home now." I said quietly.

"Oh! Of course. Here, I brought you clothes." She handed me a bag, that had my clothes in it. I put them on and left the room. Pyrrha and Ren were waiting outside the room, and stood up as soon as we entered.

"How are you feeling, Blake?" Ren asked.

"I'm...Hurting, and my head feels like its on fire, but I'll be okay." I said.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha went to put a hand on my shoulder, but changed her mind and pulled her hand away.

I titled my head slightly. I'm thankful they want to give me space, but not touching me? I sighed, and turned to Yang. "Lets go." I turned and started walking quickly towards the exit.

"Blake! Hold on." I heard footstep run down the hall. Yang caught up and walked by my side. "Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get you a wheelchair or something?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine." I said, nearly yelling.

"Are you-" She started.

"I said I'm FINE!" I yelled, stopping.

She turned to me, hurt written on her face. "Oh..."

"Yang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I said.

She walked away without another word.

"Shit." I muttered, rubbing my forehead.

I sighed and left the building. Yang was waiting with the car outside the hospital. I got in, and we drove away without conversation.

* * *

Adam got up, rubbing his jaw. "Damn, that hurts like a bitch." He laughed. He walked over to the bathroom, and splashed his face with water.

He walked out, and picked up Blake's dress that was lying on the floor. "You were so close to being mine once more... He threw the dress back down, and left. He got into his car, and rove for about three hours, finally pulling up to a large mansion.

"Excuse my sir, but what is your business here?" The guard at the gate asked.

Adam took off his sunglasses. "I'm here to see Cinder." He said.

The guard's face contorted to one of pure fear. "Ye-yes sir! I-I'm sorry sir, I-I didn't realize it w-was you." He stuttered.

Adam smirked as the man quickly opened the gate. He knocked on the door, and leaned back against the wall.

"Adam. I wasn't expecting you so soon. Of what do I owe this pleasure?" Cinder asked, opening the door to let him in.

He briskly walked inside. "What do you think?"

Inside, two teenagers sat on the couch, the guy with his head in the girl's lap. The guy had silver hair and the girl had mint green hair. The guy looked over at Adam.

"What happened to your face?" He sneered.

"Mercury!" The girl yelled, slapping him upside the head.

"Emerald, Mercury, leave us." Cinder snapped.

"Fine. Have fun with your boy toy." Mercury grumbled, dragging Emerald away by her wrist.

They sat down on the couch. "I am a tad curious, what exactly happened?" Cinder asked.

"I got into a fight with my old flame's girlfriend." He shrugged.

"Wait, are you talking about Blake? She has a girlfriend?" Cinder gasped.

"Yeah. Even though I've tried to keep her, she keeps escaping. Her girlfriend found us and beat me up." He explained.

"And you let her? Why? Cinder asked.

"Don't worry, it was part of the plan. Out of sight, out of mind, right?" Adam smirked.

Cinder creased her brows, worried. "Adam, what is your plan?"

Adam laughed ominously. "I am going to infiltrate the police department, and soon we will rule this world."

"How though?" She asked.

"You, my dear, will soon see."

* * *

"Yang, I'm sorry for yelling earlier, I just have a lot on my mind." I sighed.

"And you think I don't? Blake, I... I failed to protect you, I let this happen, I...I-" She cut herself off.

I held my head in my hands. "I'm sorry."

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to the apartment, Yang angrily got out and slammed the car door. I got out as well, and slowly went inside. I went into my office and locked the door behind me, and sat in my chair, leaning back. Yang's attitude changed so fast... Why was she so mad at me? Did I do something? Was she mad at me because of what happened with Adam? She couldn't be jealous of him... Could she? I got up and left the room. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. In the kitchen, I saw Sun standing with Yang, talking to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and pulled her in closer, enveloping her in a hug. She looked so happy. I turned around and left, locking myself in my office again.

 **So, kind of a shorter chapter, sorry about that. I have a lot planned, so be prepared for lots of feels. I would also like to say, I've been writing this for a month, so the top thing was from September. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I would like to start out by saying, we have hit one thousand views! Ahhhh! I'm so thankful for all the people who've read this. Unfortunately, I have some bad news. Due to personal stuff happening right now, after this chapter, there will be a hiatus until my life settles down. I'm going to try to write a bunch of chapters while I'm away, but I don't know how many I'll be able to do. Well, time for answers I guess.**

 **Frozenheart7: I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you'll forgive me! Oh, and you'll see what his plan is very soon. And Blake and Yang will be fine as long as their together, yes, but what happens when the fall apart?**

* * *

Yang pressed her lips against Sun's, their bodies tangled together in an intimate embrace. Their hearts beat as one, their heavy breathing in sync.

"Yang, this is wrong... What about Blake?" Sun panted, pulling away from her.

"Blake will never need to know..." Yang said quietly, hushing him with another kiss.

Sun pushed Yang away. "Yang, she needs you though. She's fragile, and needs love and care."

"I need love too! She won't love me! I can't hug her, or kiss her, or even touch her with out her panicking. Sun, I need this." Yang begged.

"Yang, she's a rape victim! Of course she doesn't want to be touched. You need to stop this. Now." Sun said firmly.

Yang hung her head. "I know... I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" She said, voice cracking with emotion. Tears ran down her face.

"No, you aren't. You're just confused, and upset..." He sighed. He sat up and pulled her into a hug. "Now get dressed, we need to go to work."

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling, laying alone in bed. Yang had left earlier, with the excuse of errands to run. I knew what she was doing... I played along with her little act. It was my fault though... I can't give her what she wants. At least she found someone to make her happy. I sat up, and wiped a stray tear from my face. I got out of bed, and went into the kitchen. I called up Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ruby to see if they wanted to go get breakfast. They all agreed, and I took a shower and got dressed.

I met them at a small cafe, that overlooked the city. The trees were starting to change colors, as fall came upon us. We sat down by the large window, and ordered.

"So Blake, how are you and Yang doing?" Weiss asked, sipping her coffee.

"Good." I lied.

"That's wonderful to hear. But I'd like to know, how are you doing?" Pyrrha gently grabbed my hand. I fought the urge to yank my hand back.

"I've been doing better. I still have nightmares about what happened, but my physiatrist said that's normal for people who have suffered from trauma," I said.

"Well healing takes time, you can't rush it. But we'll be with you through every step of the way." Nora said, as Ruby nodded vigorously in agreement.

I smiled. "Thank you. That really means a lot to me."

"Of course, Blake. You're my friend, and the closest thing I have as family." Nora said.

The waitress brought our food, and we began to eat. I pushed the food around on my plate, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

My mind flashed back to Yang, when I had found her with Sun. "N-nothing."

Weiss stood up. "I'll go pay." She walked off, her white pumps clicking on the wooden floors.

I sighed, my eyes downcast. Nora put her hand on my shoulder.

"You seem upset about something. Do you want to talk about it?" Nora asked softly.

"I don't know..." I said.

"I won't push you, but just know you can talk to me." She said.

"I know..." I sighed.

Weiss came back, and we left. I drove back to my apartment, and went inside. I quietly opened the door, and was met with Yang and Sun kissing on the couch. The door closed behind me, catching their attention.

"Blake! I didn't know you would be home so soon!" Yang said in surprise. She stood up, and wiped her mouth.

"Yang... I knew this was happening, but at our house?" I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You knew?" Yang gasped.

"Of course I knew! How couldn't I? I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I saw you two together... I never would have imagined I would catch you here." I shouted.

"Blake, I'm sorry." Yang said. She walked up to me, and went to hug me. I stepped back, now sobbing.

"Yang, I needed you, and at my most desperate time, you go off with someone else?" I cried.

"I'm sorry." Yang said.

"You're sorry? Or are you just sorry I found out. Get out of my house." I growled.

"Blake, please, give me another chance!" She begged. I ignored her, and turned to Sun.

"And you! You knew this was wrong! You knew I needed her! How could you do this!?" I yelled. Sun hung his head in shame.

"Blake, please, leave him out of this! Its my fault." Yang said, tears running down her face.

"Yang... How could you do this to me?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry..." She cried.

"Pack your things, and leave. If you still care about me, even a little, then you'll leave me alone." I turned and walked into my office. I locked the door, and sank to the floor, crying.

Yang knocked on the door, begging me to open it. I heard Sun leave, and Yang cry harder. There was a thump on the other side of the door, followed by sobbing. I heard her stand up, and walk away. After about twenty minutes, the front door opened, and closed, signaling that she had left. I left my office, and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and poured myself some wine. I grabbed my phone, and called up Nora, asking her to come over. I went over and sat on the couch, waiting for her. She soon got here, and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Blake, what's wrong? You've been crying." She said gently.

"I caught Yang with Sun... I kicked Yang out... I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" I asked, choking back a sob.

"Of course you aren't, Blake. I can't believe she was cheating on you... It seems so unlike her." She said.

"I know... I thought she loved me..." I cried.

Nora pulled me into a soft hug. "I'm sorry."

I clung to her shirt, sobbing. At least I had someone.

* * *

 **Man, poor Blake. I don't know weather to feel bad for Yang, or be mad at her. I'm the writer, so this is my fault I guess :P Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you all next time, bye!**


	8. Update!

**Hey everyone! I'm not dead, and this story will continue, but I need you to wait just a little bit longer, okay? I'm re-writing it, and also moving again. I've also been going through a lot in my life, and I needed a break. I'm currently about to start on the third chapter of this story for the re-write, and the chapters are considerably longer. Also, the re-write will be rated M. It will be back soon, in a few months or so. You guys have been so patient with me, and I thank you for that. I've had overwhelming support from people, and I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me. Thank you for waiting, and I will see you in a few months.**


	9. Announcement

**Blake Belladonna V.P.D will be back in January 2019! There will be longer chapters, better writing, and hopefully an upload schedule. Thank you for waiting, and I'll see you then! 3**


End file.
